USS Patna
Name USS Patna is a Conestoga Class Starship similiar in the design of the USS Sulaco, it is used by Michael Bishop arriving at Fiorina 'Fury' 161 with an assortment of troops, Weyland Personnel and synthetics to collect the Queen embryo from Ellen Ripley. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien 3 (film) Interactions Ellen Ripley first contacts base asking for help and advice about the Alien later a reply is sent and recieved by Aaron who then is certain that all they should do is sit and wait. As they arrive Ellen Ripley kills herself by jumping into molten lead and failing to obtain the Xenomorph specimen Michael Bishop leaves the planet bringing along Fiorina 'Fury' 161 prison's sole survivor Robert Morse for relocation. Continuity Aliens: Colonial Marines Michael Bishop appears in the game Aliens: Colonial Marines aboard a W-Y FTL on LV426 after having returned from Fiorina 'Fury' 161. Aliens: Colonial Marines is a continuing story from the film Aliens and takes a slightly different line as in the films, this includes Hicks being removed from the Sulaco and the Sulaco returned around LV426 by Weyland Personnel, a story similiar to early drafts of the film Alien 3. The fire aboard the Sulaco is explained by the boarding of Weyland Personnel, from here a fire fight between them and the Aliens aboard the Sulaco occurs. [[wikipedia:Alien_3|'Alien 3 (film)']] Patna was not named onscreen, the name came from an early script and the novelisation. The ship was a re-use of the Sulaco model with added detailing on the Sulaco's right side. Patna could also be in the Conestoga Class like the Sephora and Sulaco, having between 4 and 6 decks and between 2 and 4 flight bays. Patna is different to the the Sulaco or the Sephora as it is able to enter the atmosphere similiar with the W-Y FTL spacecrafts. The script for the film went through a number of drafts before finally producers Walter Hill and David Giler took control of the screenplay themselves, melding aspects of the Ward/Fasano script with Twohy's earlier prison planet screenplay to create the basis of the final film. Patna doesn't feature in any games that include the surface of Fiorina 'Fury' 161 or the foundry and prison. On-set Michelle Moen matte department supervisor and Paul Lasaine matte painter painted all the matte backgrounds for the surface, sky and surface features. This included the EEV's atmosphere entry from space and as it entered the atmosphere and crashed into the water the crew used an ultraviolet light to give the clouds a glow against a matte painting of the sky, this was an animated shot with the water splash a digital shot. Production The surface was produced using matte backgrounds, miniatures and full sets, this included the salvage of the EEV with oxen, background of the surface with a cross, a crane salvaging the EEV, Ripley's return to the EEV to use a stasis' scanner and the opening sequence. Later the USS Patna arrived with Michael Bishop and an assortment of Weyland Personnel with the spacecraft flying near the surface and the foundry facility and penal colony. Timeline The film Alien 3 is set after the film Aliens and because shortly afterwards as they escape, a fire occurs aboard the Sulaco with Ripley's, Hicks', Newt's and Bishop's stasis units being ejected into the EEV. See also Alien 3 (film) References Citations Alien 3 (film) Footnotes Category:Spacecraft Category:Alien 3